Michaela Quinn, DVM
by cjmiddleton85gmail.com
Summary: AR/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Attending an all-girls Catholic school as a teen, Michaela's friends frequently made fun of her for being pure. "The Virgin Michaela", they called her. Often in her yearbook they'd write things like "Get to first base this summer.". Or, "Come back a woman next fall.". But Michaela was different. Not because of her upbringing, even her mother questioned her a time or two on losing her virginity, saying it would be better for her if she had experience before getting married. But nothing worked. Not that the thought of losing her virginity hadn't crossed Michaela's mind, it did. It's that she'd always felt that being with someone, even it was just making out was pointless unless there was an emotional attachment established. And was the point of getting emotionally involved with someone if it would not be the person you'd spend the rest of your life with?

Now almost 40 she was a successful veterinarian and a mother to a beautiful six-month-old girl whom she adopted at birth. She was getting older yes, and the thought of her falling in love for the first, and last time still crossed her mind whenever she felt lonely, but she would just assure herself that if it was supposed to happen, then it will. Besides, she already had enough on her plate with an infant, a veterinary practice, and being on call at the local zoo every other Saturday.

Sully woke and glanced at the clock. "10:30", it flashed, which was unusual. Wolf, his 2-year-old Alaskan Malamute would have already woken him up at 7 wanting to go out, fed, or to play. Thinking it was the latter he got up.

"Wolf!", he called as he exited his bedroom and enter the hallway. No answer. "Wolf," he called out again as he headed towards the kitchen, still no answer. Trying not to get worried Sully figured that he finally grasped the concept of using the doggy door to let himself out, but not the concept of using it to let himself back in. Wolf was smart, but he still had his moments of not being the brightest bulb in the box.

"Man, I love that dog.", Sully couldn't help but say out loud as he realized what had happened.

Heading onto the back porch he called out, "Wolf!" hoping he would hear him and come running. When he heard no answer, he walked out into the yard and called again, "Wolf!". That's when he heard a whimper.

"Wolf!" he called out again and heard that it was coming from the garage. Opening the door, he saw Wolf laying there, with Sully's empty toolbox and tools scattered around him. When he got closer, he noticed his hunting knife blade wet with blood and Wolf's leg having almost been severed.

"There you are buddy.", Sully said trying to sound as calm as possible for Wolf's sake. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

Sully carefully picked Wolf up trying his best not to disturb his leg. He gently placed him in the back seat of his truck and went inside for his keys and to get dressed.

When he got back, he checked on Wolf one last time before heading to vet. He was the same as when he left him except for a little heavy breathing. Not wanting to risk the 30-minute drive to Wolf's vet, Sully stopped by the first clinic he could find.

"Good boy, Oscar!" Michaela praised her patient as she gave the pup his checkup. "Well, Mrs. Johnson I see nothing wrong with him. He's very healthy for his age and breed."

"Mike, we've been neighbors and friends for ten years, how long before you call you call me Gra-...", the sound of a man screaming interrupted her.

"Oh, God I need help." Sully screamed as he walked towards the front desk, Wolf's limp body in his arms.

"Sir, Dr. Mike is in with a patient she will see you as soon as she gets through." the receptionist reassured him.

"Mrs. Johnson, I guess that's my clue. Me and Katie will see you and Anthony tomorrow for our playdate." she said as she left the room.

"Is everything all right, Dorothy?", Michaela asked before she turned around and saw him.

Usually Michaela noticed her patients first, but this time was different. This time she noticed the owner before giving the patient a thought. And how could she not when facing her was the most handsome man she'd ever seen? Never mind the limp dog he was holding. All she could think of was those deep blue eyes, and long blond hair. It wasn't long before she heard a voice."

"Dr. Mike.", it was Dorothy. "The patient?"

The sound of Dorothy's voice brought Michaela back to reality, and she took charge of the emergent situation.

"Sir.."

Sully. The name's Sully. And this is Wolf.

Mr. Sully could you follow me and place Wolf on the examination table.

"He was still breathing before I left. Please tell me you could save him."

"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Michaela tried her best to calm Sully as she examined Wolf.

He usually wakes me up at 7, but this morning when I woke it was half past ten. So I called him and when I didn't get an answer, I realized that he finally learnt how to use the doggy door to get out, but could figure out how to let himself back in. After heading out to the porch I called him and heard him whimper from the garage. When finally got to him he was lying on the floor, my toolbox on one side, and my tools all around him. I believe it was my hunting knife that got his leg because it the blade it had blood on it. I came here because I didn't want to risk the 30-minute drive to his vet.

"Mr. Sully…"

"Sully. Just Sully."

"Sully, I can fix the leg, but I don't know about the rest of him until he wakes up."

"Oh, God!"

"I would like to keep him here a few for evaluation."

"You Said his vet was 30 minutes away, could you sign a release form so I can get his medical records?"

"Yes, whatever you need just make sure he makes it through this."

"Okay leave the information with Dorothy at the front desk before you leave. I'll see that she gets to it first thing Monday morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Katie woke up in a fit of tears. After being fussy all night the tooth she had coming in was becoming bothersome. More so it had given her a fever. It took almost ten minutes of continuous crying before she finally got her mother's attention.

Michaela jumped out of bed when she realized it was Katie crying, not some dream she was having. Never the sound sleeper, she found it easy to doze off into a sound sleep whenever she became extremely tired which what she was after being up until 3.

"You're still aren't feeling well are you?" she asked as she walked into the room. She went over to the crib where Katie was standing, picked her up and checked her forehead for any signs of fever.

"Oh, you poor thing. Will you let Mommy check your temperature?", she asked as she tried her best to soothe her.

"101" the thermometer read as a now scared Michaela tried to remain calm.

"It hurts, I know. Let's get dressed and we'll go to the emergency room to see about getting you better."

Michaela got herself dressed, freshly pampered Katie, and headed for the E.R..

"Loren! Loren!" Sully called with no answer. He got up and went a little closer to where the older man was sitting to get his attention.

"You know you oughta think about getting your hearing checked while we're here. I'm pretty sure they'll see you while we wait on news about Maude."

"My hearing's fine.", Loren said in his usual grumpy manner. "What is it you want?!"

"I'm going to see if I could find a decent cup of coffee, do you want anything?"

"Make it black."

Michaela searched the overcrowded waiting room looking for somewhere to sit. After looking for a few moments she decided it would be best for her to sit in the hallway, that's when she came across two empty seats and a familiar face. Recognizing who it was she went over to make herself comfortable.

"_Loren?_" she greeted the older gentleman.

"Michaela?" he returned an equally enthusiastic greeting It thought it was you, but the car seat made me think otherwise.

"So tell me how have you been?"

"I've been fine Maude not so good. She had a heart attack this morning. That's why we're here."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Where are my manners, this here is Katie.".

"Katie. So I take it you finally got married?"

"No. Still haven't found him yet. As for her I adopted her at birth. She'll be 7 months in two weeks."

"You know you oughta meet my son-in-law. He promised my daughter he'll remarry if anything happened to her."

"Abigail wasn't it?" Michaela asked vaguely remembering her name.

"Yeah, she was shot a couple of years ago while protecting her partner during a drug bust. She survived her injuries long enough to make Sully promise that he would remarry. Unfortunately, he's still in the grieving process. He says when the right person comes along he will know. "

"Sully that's an unusual name." Michaela said wondering if it could be the same Sully that was in her clinic the day before.

"Yeah it is. His first name is Byron. But he hates it so much that he insists on going by his last name."

"How long was he and Abigail married?" Michaela asked trying to get as much information about this man as she could.

"12 years. High school sweethearts. I didn't care for him that much at first, but I saw how happy he made Abigail, and I eventually came around. Here he comes now."

"Black. Just like you like it."

"Took you long enough."

"I went to the cafeteria. Figured you needed something to eat after being here all night."

"Well, aren't you going to say hi?"

Sully turned around to see the same woman he saw the day before as he took the chair across from her.

"Dr. Quinn? I mean Mike." he said as he acknowledged her presence.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Loren asked as he noticed how Sully spoke to her.

"Not really." Michaela started. "He brought his dog Wolf to my clinic yesterday."

"Yes, I almost forgot about that. I remember you were thinking about quitting veterinary school and becoming a human doctor at one point."

"Yeah, it would have helped with this current situation. She was fussy all last night and woke up this morning with a fever."

"Probably nothing." Loren replied. "Probably just teethin that's all."

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Sully asked.

"She used to stop by the store when she was in school."

"I don't stop by as much anymore since I've moved across town."

"So. how is he?" Sully asked.

He was fine when I left yesterday. As for today I'm not sure. I usually check on patients on Sunday afternoons, but since she- sound of Katie's name interrupted Michaela.

"Come by the clinic tomorrow I open at 9.", Michaela responded before leaving

Half an hour later Michaela was on the way home. She figured since it was still early she could still make by Grace's.

"Hey Mike!" Robert called out from under the hood of his car as Michaela got out of the car. Tell me how's my godchild doin' this morning?" 

"Better now. She was fussy all yesterday evening and woke up this morning with a fever. Come to find out she was teething."

"Grace is in the house. She should be finishing up with dinner. She made extra as usual knowing you'd be over."

"Thanks Robert.", she said as she headed towards the house.

"Mike is that you?"

"Yeah, Mrs. John- Grace. What are you cooking?"

"You'll find out when it's done. You're usually here earlier. Everything all right?"

"We were at the E.R. and I couldn't find a phone to call. When I did, realized I didn't have any change."

"E.R.?!" Grace asked looking up from the pot she was stirring.

"Katie was fussy all night last night. She finally went to sleep around 3. Then she woke up at 8 with a fever."

"Poor thing. Is everything all right?" Grace said as she turned the stove down and joined Michaela and Katie at the table.

"She's fine she's teething. As for me I'm not too sure." Michaela said as she noticed Anthony's absence.

"He's taking a nap. Tell you what let's get her out of this car seat so she could sleep more comfortably and you tell me what's bothering you."

"Let me go get her bathed and fed I'll be back in about an hour."

"Deal." Grace said as Michaela prepared to leave.

"Mike leaving so soon?"

"I'll be back later I'm going to go get her fed and bathe."

Michaela settled in and began preparing Katie for her bath. "Come in." she yelled thinking it was Grace. When she didn't hear the door open, she went to see who it was. It took everything within her not to drop Katie when she opened the door and saw Sully standing on the other side.

"This fell out of your purse.", Sully said as he handed her the wallet. "I promise everything is still in there. I just copied your address from your license and put it back in. If you don't believe me, you can look through it now while I'm standing here."

"I believe you. Why you didn't wait until tomorrow when you came by the clinic."

"I wanted to, but Loren suggested that I bring it by tonight."

"He did?" Michaela responded not at all shocked by the older man's persuasiveness. How's Maude?"

"They admitted her."

"Tell Loren my thoughts are with the two of them."

"I'm going to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll call you as soon as I receive his records."

"Good evening, Ma'am." Sully greeted Grace as he was leaving. "Let me get the door for you.".

"Thanks." Grace said as she accepted the stranger's offer and went inside. "Mike who was that?", she curiously asked her friend as she set a covered plate of food on the stove.

"That's who I wanted to talk to you about.".

"Okay start from the beginning."

"Follow me. I still haven't given her a bath yet."

"You remember yesterday when you were leaving with Oscar?", she began.

"Yeah."

"That was him."

"Wait. I'm lost."

"That was the guy you heard screaming out in the lobby yesterday. He came in with his dog. I I noticed him before I noticed the dog, he's just how handsome he is."

"I noticed. almost dropped your plate when I looked him in the eyes. But that's still not telling me why he was her.", Grace said trying to follow.

"I saw him at the E.R. this morning with his father-in-law Mr. Bray who owns the grocery store across town."

"I haven't seen Loren in a while. How is he?"

"He's doing well. Maude however had a heart attack."

"That doesn't explain why Sully was here. Even if he's married."

"He's not. His wife was shot a couple of years ago protecting her partner from a bullet. According to Loren he's still grieving her. He was here to bring me my wallet. It fell out my purse when I was at the E.R. He wanted to wait, but Loren persuaded him not to."

"Sounds like Loren. So are you going to ask him out?"

"One, you know I believe that the man should be the one to ask."

"One of the reasons you're almost forty and single. Mike when are you going to realize that it's the '90s? Women ask men out these days.

"Two, it's inappropriate. He's a patient. I don't mix business with pleasure."

"Correction: his dog is the patient, and I think he couldn't care less if you asked him out.".

"Fate will bring us together if it were meant to be."

"What do you think this is?"

"Coincidence.".

"Well, I'm going to leave you and coincidence alone for tonight." "Feel better babygirl.", she said as she gave Katie a kiss goodbye..

"I'll call you tomorrow." Michaela said as Grace left.

"Maude, feeling any better?" Sully asked as he entered the hospital room to find his mother-in-law alert.

"I will be once he goes home. He's been nothing but a nuisance since I was admitted. As for my heart they're planning on giving me a pacemaker.".

"Loren.", Sully called trying to wake the older gentleman with no answer. "Loren.", he said a little louder with no avail. "LOREN!", he called as loudly as he could without alarming anyone outside of the room.

"What are you yelling for? I'm right here."

"Let's get you home I'll bring you back tomorrow."

"You hear that Loren?". Maude asked to make sure he understood. "_He'll_ bring you back tomorrow. Not you driving yourself here."

"I don't know what it is with you two, I'm old, not an invalid."

"Maude we'll see you tomorrow."

"Sully do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Ask Mike out she's a sweet woman."

Sully rolled his eye's at her request as he headed out the room.

"What were you telling Maude while I was gone?".

"That you've found_ her_ only you're being too stubborn to admit it."

"I am not. Besides, she's Wolf's vet. It would be unprofessional."

"One, she's his interim vet. Two, there's no rule stating that you can't ask her out once she has released Wolf. I sometimes wonder how Abigail could ever deal with your aloofness."

"First off, I'm not aloof. Me and Abigail were together since high school you just don't move on that easily no matter how much they would want you to."

"That's why I suggested that you return her wallet today instead of tomorrow.".

"I knew that was the reason."

Loren looked towards the roof of the truck as if looking towards the Heavens. "Yes, I know he's being stubborn Abby just like you were. Wait, what was that? Tell him she's the one?", Loren continued sarcastically.

"Tell you what once she releases Wolf I'll ask her out. Not a moment sooner. Will that get you off my back?" he said as he pulled into Loren's drive.

Loren looked up to the roof of the truck as he did moments before and replied, "What do you think Abigail?"

"Get out!" Sully playfully chided as he stopped the car. "I'll call you before I come by tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sully woke the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello, is this Sully?", the voice on the other line spoke.

"Hello," he answered, stifling a yawn.

"I didn't mean to wake you. It's Dr. Mike."

"No, you're fine. How is he?"

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

"I told Loren that I'll pick him up once I heard from you. Let me get dressed, go by to get him, drop him off at the hospital and I'll be there around 1?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

It was a quarter 11 to when Sully pulled into Loren's drive only to find him sitting on the porch with a very distraught look on his face.

"She's gone, Sully, Maude's gone."

"Gone. What do you mean She's gone?"

"The hospital called and said she had another heart attack. They did all that they could, but nothing worked. She died about an hour ago."

"It will be okay. Do you need to go to the hospital and fill out any paperwork?"

"She made me do all of that yesterday and told me to have them take her body to Slicker's Home for Funerals down on Main."

"Do you have something to bury her in?"

"The blue dress in the closet. She planned all of this yesterday, I told her she would be fine, but she insisted on it just in case."

"Why don't you let me take you by there to drop the dress off while I go see Wolf. I told Dr. Mike that I'll be by once I dropped you off at the hospital. But since you no longer need to go by there, I could drop you off at Slicker's and pick you up once I leave."

"No, you could take me by the funeral home after you leave the vet, I don't want to be there any longer than I have to."

"Go get the dress, while I start the truck."

"Good afternoon," Dorothy greeted Sully as he entered the clinic.

"Afternoon," he returned the greeting as he approached the desk. My name is Sully. I am here to see Wolf."

"Just Sully? No last name?" she asked.

"No, ma'am. Just Sully."

"Well, Just Sully, why don't you have a seat, and I'll tell her you're here," Dorothy replied before getting up to leave.

"Sully, come on back. The second door on your right," Dorothy spoke as she returned moments later.

"Hello," Michaela said as she walked into the exam room.

"Hi. How is he?" Sully anxiously responded.

"He's doing good for the state that he's in. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, that's Wolf. Nothing can tamper his spirit."

"I think he would like to see you."

"Could I?!" Sully eagerly replied.

"Follow me," she replied. "Now I must warn you he's still a little groggy from the anesthesia."

"Anesthesia?" Sully asked with a hint of worry.

"Yes," Michaela replied. "His file was here when I got in this morning and I immediately stitched him up after finding out that he wasn't allergic to any anesthesia or pain meds," she continued as they reached Wolf's bed.

"I'll leave you two. You can come back when you're ready." Micheal said as she turned to leave.

"Hey, boy," Sully said as he petted Wolf while trying his best to hold back tears.

Wolf let out a whimper.

"I know it hurts buddy, but the doctor will make sure you get better okay?"

Wolf, becoming a little more coherent, let out another whimper this time while licking Sully's hand.

"Yeah, I know. How about I come and see you again soon?" he said as he petted Wolf's head. "Maybe you'll get to come home later this week. How about that? I'm going, you just get better."

"Uh, Dr. Quinn?" Sully said as he entered the room.

"Please, call me Dr. Mike," Michaela corrected him.

"Dr. Mike I just wanted to say thank you."

"Him making a full recovery will be all the thanks needed," she replied.

"When do you think I'll be able to take him home?"

"I'll like to keep him a couple more days for observation, so let's see Thursday no later than Friday. Then you could take him to Charlotte for a follow-up."

"You know Dr. Cooper?" Sully shockingly asked.

"Yeah, she was a colleague of mine when I was in school. We interned at the same vet office."

"I'll try to make it back to see him on Wednesday if that's all right. I'm not too sure when the funeral will be. Speaking of which, I'd better get going Loren is waiting for me outside. He must be beside himself by now."

"Do you mind if I walk with you to give him my condolences?"

"Sure," Sully said as they both got up to leave.

"Loren," Sully spoke as he shook his father-in-law, trying to wake him without succeeding.

"That's all right," Michaela said as she stifled a grin. "He will need his rest."

Sully gave the old man another nudge while almost telling his name.

"Why do you always have to yell?!" Loren replied in his usual grumpy tone.

"See he's just a little hard of hearing," Sully said as he looked over his shoulder to Michaela.

"There's someone here who wants to see you."

"Loren," Michaela began, I'm sorry about Maude. Call me if you need anything."

"So did he ask you?" Loren asked, implying that Michaela knew what he was talking about.

"No, what?" Michaela replied.

"You didn't ask her?" Loren asked, looking towards Sully.

"Ask me what?" Michaela said.

"Ask you when I can pick up Wolf?" Sully quickly responded, leaving no room for Loren to interject, or for Michaela to suspect otherwise. "Thursday no later than Friday right?"

"Right," Michaela replied.

"I'll see you, Wednesday," Sully replied as he started his cranked the truck.

"Okay, see you then," she replied. "Oh, and Loren don't forget to call me if you need anything, and once again I'm sorry."

With that, Sully pulled off.

"Wow, you two belong together."

"What are you talking about the old man?" Sully replied.

"If you still haven't noticed then I'm not telling you," Loren replied with a smirk.

"Grace," Michaela spoke as she knocked on the door.

"Outback," Grace responded.

"How was everything today?" Michaela asked, inquiring about her daughter's day.

"Everything was fine. I just put her down for a nap. But her friend here decided he wanted to stay awake. So that means his father and I will get some extra sleep tonight. I guess that tooth is wearing her out. She was asleep for almost an hour. She never sleeps that long at once," Grace replied in answer to Michaela's question.

"Where is she?" Michaela asked.

"She's in _th-._" The sound of Katie crying interrupted over the baby monitor interrupted Grace.

"In the den," Grace said, finishing her train of thought.

Michaela turned to leave, but before she could make it to the door, the crying stopped.

"There, there godchild," they heard Robert through the monitor.

"That tooth still bothering you, huh?"

"You better go," Grace spoke.

"No, let's give it a minute," Michaela replied.

They heard Katie's cries slowly reduce to a whimper, then to nothing at all.

"I just love how he is with her. I wish I would one day find someone as gentle as Robert that wouldn't mind marrying a single mother," Michaela said.

"Speaking of finding someone…", Grace spoke, only to be cut off by Michaela.

"Let me go relieve Robert of his duties, then I'll come back and tell you. That's if there's anything to tell."

"Hey there, Mike," Robert softly spoke as he saw Michaela enter.

"Hi," Michaela returned the greeting in the same soft tone. "Is she giving you any trouble?"

"Nah," Robert replied. "I think she just needed some holding."

"Do you mind watching her while I talk to Grace?" Michaela asked. "I would take her with me, but she looks so peaceful there and after the night she had, I wouldn't want to wake her."

"Go ahead," Robert responded. "I'll let you know if we need anything."

"Thanks," she replied before heading out the door.

"Where is she?" Grace asked when she noticed Michaela returning without Katie.

"Robert has everything under control. Now, where were we?"

"You were about to tell me about Sully. Is that his name?"

"Yes. He came by today to see Wolf."

"_Wolf?"_ Grace responded to the name.

"Yes, that's his dog's name," Michaela replied. "I told him he should be ready to go home Thursday no later than Friday, and that was that. He also had Loren with him. Maude died, they were on the way to the funeral home. Now did I leave anything out?"

"Yes," Grace replied. "The part where he asked you out."

"He didn't," Michaela said as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, he is about as blind as you are."

"One," Michaela began. He is a patient's owner, and as you know, I don't mix business with pleasure.

"Right, but it's not like you're going on a date Wolf, although I believe he couldn't care less," Grace replied sarcastically.

"And two," Michaela continued, I am not blind I just have very strong morals. And it's not like it's just me there's also Katie to think about."

"You have a point," Grace started. You have her to think about, but you will get nowhere if you don't try. And who knows, maybe he's dealing with the same issue about this as you."

"You mean he's also a single father looking for the right person to help him co-parent/potentially adopt his child?" Michaela jokingly asked.

"Hilarious," Grace replied.

"Besides, I highly doubt that he's looking for anyone. According to Loren, he's still mourning his wife." Michaela replied.

"Mike," Robert said as he walked out into the backyard. "I believe she's hungry. I would have fed her myself, but I believe she's also wanting her mother."

"Thank you, Robert," Michaela said as she reached for Katie.

"And how's my big girl?!" Michaela asked Katie as soon as she took her from Robert.

Katie replied with a grin that showcased her latest milestone.

"Mike," Robert spoke. "How do you know Sully?"

"What do you mean?" Michaela responded, not catching on.

"Sully, he was at your house yesterday. I saw his truck. "

"His truck?" Michaela replied curiously.

"Yeah, I'd recognize that truck anywhere. I restored it for him two years ago. He still comes by regularly to have it serviced."

Before she could answer, Katie whimpered.

"I'm going home, but to answer your question Robert, he came by to bring me my wallet. I'm sure your wife will fill you in with anything else you're wanting to know."

"You know me so well," Grace said sarcastically.

"And you, make sure your parents don't spend the whole evening discussing my love life or lack of.", she said to Anthony before leaving.


	4. Chapter 3b

I have not abandoned this story. Writer's block has just been a pain.


End file.
